The Meaning Of Christmas
by George's Brother Fred
Summary: Harry and Ginny find the meaning of Christmas. It's a song fic (the chapters are based on songs). Please R&R!
1. All I Want for Christmas is You

Disclaimer: come on, you know the drill... I do NOT own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: A great thanks to Nomis! She's the reason I even posted this. Please R&R.  
  
This part of the story is in Harry's 7th year, Ginny's 6th  
  
The Meaning of Christmas  
  
Chapter 1: All I Want for Christmas is You  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up! It's Christmas!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny standing at the foot of his bed. Gods, she was beautiful with her hair mussed, he thought.  
  
"Gin, what are you doing in the boy's dormitories? You know you're not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Oh, please! Hermione comes up here all the time! Besides, don't you want to open your presents?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Okay!" with that, she turned around and bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Harry got up and dressed for the day. It felt weird having the room to himself. Everyone else was gone. Only Ginny stayed. He knew she only stayed to keep him company, and he was glad she did, because he would go mad if he had to stay in the tower by himself. (He was invited to the Burrow, but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe for him to leave Hogwarts.)  
  
Harry went down stairs and saw Ginny tearing the paper off of one of her presents. He stood under the little archway that separated the dormitory stairways and the common room. He smiled as he watched her open her Weasley sweater.  
  
As if she sensed him watching her, she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to open your presents?"  
  
"Nah, not yet, besides, the one thing I really want isn't under that tree."  
  
"What did you really want?"  
  
"Come here and I'll tell you."  
  
Ginny got up and walked over, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry looked up, grinned, and swiftly kissed her, catching her off guard. When he broke the contact, he pointed up grinning.  
  
"Mistletoe." He said simply.  
  
Looking dazed, she said, "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Why, Ginny," he said honestly, "Isn't it obvious? All I want for Christmas... is you. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."  
  
"Oh, Harry!"  
  
"Please make my wish come true... all I want for Christmas is you. Will you go out with me, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Harry!" she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow!" He said when the finally broke apart, "I, for one, am glad Ron's not here!"  
  
"Yeah," she giggled, "I bet he wouldn't like to find his best friend snogging his little sister in the common room."  
  
He smiled, and looking into her eyes, he took her hand. "Merry Christmas, Darling."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry." 


	2. You’re all I want for Christmas

Disclaimer- I wrote Santa a million letters, but I still didn't get it (  
  
The Meaning Of Christmas  
  
Chapter 2: You're all I want for Christmas  
  
(364 days later.........lol Christmas Eve)  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Harry knocked on the door to Arthur's workshop.  
  
"Come in Harry!"  
  
Harry entered the room and glance at all the muggle artifacts spread throughout the room. Plugs, batteries, a rubber duck, a dissected television set, and many other things were scattered around the small workspace.  
  
"Um......... Mr. Weasley......... Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything, Harry."  
  
"Well, you see......... It's muggle custom to......... To......... ask the father......... Well I......... Could I ask Ginny to marry me?"  
  
A huge smile suddenly appeared on Mr. Weasley's face.  
  
"Of course, my dear boy, of course! Dear me, Molly thought this day would never come!"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley!" and with that, he went to look for Ginny.  
  
"I swear Gin! He's going to ask you!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous 'Mione! He's not going to ask me any such thing."  
  
"Don't be so sure." She stated with a knowing smile.  
  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Let's just say that my husband didn't invent those extendable ears for nothing."  
  
"Hermione Granger! What did you hear?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Grrr......... Fine! Be that way, then!"  
  
"Ok, I will." She started chuckling. "Honestly Gin, don't look at me like that! Oh!"  
  
"What?" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying over to her friend.  
  
"The baby kicked!" she said, with awe in her voice.  
  
"Geez! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, but she's never done it before."  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a girl? The chances of having a girl in this family are very slim."  
  
"I know," Hermione said laughing, "but I can hope!! So anyway......... How do you think you'll do on your N.E.W.T.s?"  
  
Harry found Ginny in the living room discussing N.E.W.T.s with Hermione.  
  
"Hey ladies." He said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Hey Harry." They said in unison.  
  
"Um......... Ginny, would you like to go for a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure. You don't mind, do you 'Mione?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione said, winking at Ginny. "I'll just go see if Molly needs any help with dinner." With that, she waddled (a/n hehe) out of the room.  
  
Harry and Ginny grabbed their coats and went outside. They walked in silence until they nearly reached the orchard. He nervously took her hand.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said grinning awkwardly, "Ginny, I have a early Christmas present for you."  
  
He pulled a small, square box out of his pocket and gave it o her.  
  
Slowly she opened it. Inside was the prettiest ring she'd ever seen. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry!"  
  
He took the ring from the box and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I want my arms around you for Christmas. I want to share your kisses. I don't need any presents under the tree. You're all I want, my darling. The rest is only tinsel and show. Will you marry me?"  
  
He looked up at her tear streaked face......... hoping.........  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter! Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
"I love you, Ginny"  
  
"I love you too, Harry"  
  
Then they kissed. A kiss full of promises of tomorrow and everyday after that. A kiss that made them oblivious to the shouts of joy coming from the kitchen of the Burrow.  
  
Hehehe......... well there you go! I wanted to have this up by Christmas, but I was sadly disappointed. Big thanks to Nomis (George) for prereading this chapter (without her, Ginny would still be saying, "Don't be ridiculous 'Mione! He's not going to ask me any suck thing.") Thanks to those of you who reviewed. By the way ShadowHand......... I wouldn't normally put it that way either, but I was trying to include lyrics from the song.  
  
That reminds me. I don't own any of the songs that are used for the chapters, except one that I may use later on. 


	3. Authors note

Hey Guys,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. A major case of writers block and little time to even think about my stories has prevented me from doing so.  
  
Right, so I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers so far:  
  
_ShadowHand_: Thanks for reviewing. Like I said before,  
  
_TortillaInLuv_: Lol cool name! Thanks for the support!  
  
_George (Nomis):_ Lol thanks Bro!!!  
  
_JamieBell_: Thanks for the review! I don't think he would call her darling either......... but oh well.  
  
Thanks again! You guys rock!  
  
Oh, btw... if anyone wants me to put a certain song in this fic or any upcoming ones, leave the title and the artist's name in a review.  
  
Again, sorry for the wait! 


End file.
